


Bloody Veelas

by dosmilkshake



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Humor, M/M, Not Beta Read, one day i will write sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 16:48:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15755811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dosmilkshake/pseuds/dosmilkshake
Summary: “I was with the Beauxbatons. One particular student, in fact.” Sehun stretches across the table to steal Kyungsoo’s muffin that he hasn’t touched.Kyungsoo rolls his eyes, feeling exasperated already even though it is just the beginning of the day. “If this has to do with Byun Baek—”





	Bloody Veelas

 

The rustling of clothes and the vibrations across the wooden table has Kyungsoo peering over his book to stare at his friend, Oh Sehun, sit down across him with a smug smile. Sehun shimmies his shoulders raising his head high with pride, looking expectantly at Kyungsoo. The shorter male was not going to give in.

“Aren’t you going to ask me where I came from?” Sehun finally drawls with a smirk and leans his elbows on the table.

Kyungsoo raises a single eyebrow not bothering to look away from his book, “No, I’m not inter—”

“I was with the Beauxbatons. One particular student, in fact.” Sehun stretches across the table to steal Kyungsoo’s muffin that he hasn’t touched.

Kyungsoo rolls his eyes, feeling exasperated already even though it is just the beginning of the day. “If this has to do with Byun Baek—”

“Baekhyun, yes. Righto, my friend. I finally got to talk to him. You know my friend, Jongin? Well, Baekhyun is staying in his cabin in the Hufflepuff dorms.”

“You do realize I’m Jongin’s friend too,” Kyungsoo cuts in.

Sehun gives the stink eye and continues, “Well, Jongin left his charms notes in my bag, so I went to return them this morning in front of the hall, and sure enough, Baekhyun elegantly strolls over—like he was floating—and start talking with Jongin. So, Jongin introduced me to him. He’s really friendly, you know, not surprised since half the school has fallen madly in love with him, but—”

“Sehun!” Kyungsoo slams his book close startling a few students eating around them, “Is there a point you have? If it is all about the Beauxbaton, I do not want to hear it.”

Sehun’s shoulders slightly deflate at his friend’s sharp tone, “I got him to study with us in the library this afternoon.”

Kyungsoo stands up and glares at Sehun, “No.” He says firmly and then struts away. Sehun watches his friend go with pursed lips.

 

Kyungsoo tries not to hate anyone. He really does. But since Byun Baekhyun arrived, he’s been getting under the Slytherin’s skin. Kyungsoo won’t explain to anyone why. Sehun is clueless, but he has a hunch it’s because Kyungsoo is harboring a secret crush for the male but is bitter because he can’t compete with Beauxbaton’s stack of admirers. Kyungsoo, of course, tells him to shut up every time Sehun mentions it.

Baekhyun isn’t your average attractive male. He is half-veela. A dangerous breed that has everyone’s eyes drawn to him as soon as his school entered the Great Hall with majestic grace and whimsical smiles. Kyungsoo, too, was taken aback by Baekhyun’s beauty. He had perfect proportioned lips that naturally tilted down cutely, had clear skin and a smooth-sloped button nose. His hair is silver, inherited from his veela side, and it contrasted nicely with his honey-gold skin.

Baekhyun also seemed to get along with everyone. He always seemed chipper, laughing in the halls and making new friends—not that Kyungsoo paid much attention, but he heard a lot through his friends. Like the rest of the school, his friends are attracted to Baekhyun. Maybe not in a sexual way, but a friendly way. Sehun has spent the last two weeks since the foreign schools have arrived to try and befriend him.

And now that Sehun has finally met him, Kyungsoo is bound to constantly hear more about him.

“What do I have to do to get you to try this potion?”

Kyungsoo sets his book down and cauldron, turning his head to his desk partner, Minseok, trying to coax Jongdae to try another of his homemade creations. The two Gryffindors were often together, doubling as roommates and best friends. Kyungsoo is fond of Minseok more though because he knows when to be serious.

“I am not trying one of your concoctions. The last one you had me try turned me purple!” Jongdae accuses, crossing his arms over his chest.

Kyungsoo snorts at the memory earning a sneer from Jongdae. The Gryffindor pushes Minseok’s hand that is waving a vial filled with rusty-colored liquid. Minseok frowns, disappointed and slumps in his seat facing forward. He slightly perks up when he catches Kyungsoo looking at him. “Kyungsoo…?”

“No. If Jongdae, the man who is bound to your side, doesn’t trust you, I most definitely do not.” Minseok goes back to sulking. “I’m sure if you just switch his drink tonight with it, you will have a forcefully compliant test subject.”

Minseok slowly grins, “It will show him for potentially missing out on credit for helping the world’s greatest potions master.”

“That it will.” Kyungsoo returns his amusement just as their professor enters the classroom calling attention.

Minseok is one of Kyungsoo’s friends that actually knows what he wants to do after they finish school. Minseok is one of the best at potions. He has a sixth sense for knowing the exact amount of ingredients and can make potions out of thin air. Thanks to him, Kyungsoo likes to sneak a Giggling potion into Sehun’s drink when the other is being particularly mischievous. He’s also gave a Muting potion where no one can hear him except himself; it was quite entertaining to watch Chanyeol slowly lose his mind that he could hear himself talking but no one understood him.

They are both in their last years, and with Minseok’s talent and talk of goals for the future, Kyungsoo has been feeling stressed about what he wants to do later with his life despite the year just beginning. He’s decent with most of his subjects, nothing spectacular besides except for Charms. He is cleverly wicked at Charms despite Kyungsoo slightly loathing the professor.

After the professor explains their objective, the class gets to work. The sounds of fires flickering and chopping of ingredients fill the room.

“Oy, Kyungsoo,” Jongdae hoots from his table with no discretion. His partner, Merith Bulltrode, glares at him. “You are helping me with Charms today, right?” 

Kyungsoo checks the professor’s expression, the look of disapproval written on his face, but Kyungsoo assumes he isn’t going to bother telling Jongdae to shut up since it probably won’t work either way. He turns to the Gyffindor and says with a hushed whisper, “Yes, not sure how much you will learn. Sehun invited Byun to tag along.” He grumbles the last sentence.

To Kyungsoo’s dismay, Jongdae brightens. “Perfect. He is apparently a wiz at Astronomy, which I am failing at.”

“You’re failing at every subject,” Minseok corrects.

“Not this one!” Jongdae sings smugly.

Minseok raises an eyebrow at him, unimpressed, “Because you copy off of my work.”

“And I tell you everyday what a blessing it is to have you in my life.”

“Mr. Jongdae, if you do not focus on your work I will deduct ten points from Gyffindor.” The professor finally threatens glaring over at them.

Jongdae gives a wide grin before focusing on their work.

 

 

Chanyeol trails after Kyungsoo after the Care for Magical Creatures. The Hufflepuff had overheard the news of the forming study group which was really just supposed to be Kyungsoo and Jongdae which had tripled since Sehun invited himself and told half their class to join.

“A werewolf verses a troll, who would win?” Chanyeol prompts as they walk to library together.

“Depends what kind of troll.” Kyungsoo purses his lips ignoring any other students passing them in the hallway.

“Swamp troll,” Chanyeol answers. “What the werewolf lacks in strength compared to a troll, makes up in smarts. Swamp trolls are bloody idiots, more than the average troll.”

“Then it comes down to the werewolf to not get cocky.”

They enter the library and Kyungsoo heads straight for the Herbology section, possibly the deadest and calmest section. He finds his regular table empty. He sighs in relief happy Sehun has not arrived yet. He slings his bag over and sorts out the books he needs.

“I need to find some books,” Kyungsoo says to Chanyeol before leaving him with their stuff. When he finds the book he is looking for, he turns a corner only to hear the loud chirpy laughter that only belongs to the famous Veela. The sound almost draws a smile to Kyungsoo’s face, then he remembers. Damn Veela.

He returns to the table not bothering to look up at the newest additions of the table. The laughter stutters out with a breathy ha. Kyungsoo flips through the book while shuffling in his bag for a quill. He can feel he weight, the urge to just look up and meet those pretty almond eyes. He can’t resist.

When he glances up across from him beside Sehun, Baekhyun—the Veela, fucking flutters his eyelashes and Kyungsoo grits his teeth, completely enamored, but he can’t let him know it.

“Soo, sorry, I’m late. Flitwick was holding me back. He thinks I’m hopeless.” Jongdae slides into the seat next to him, pouting.

“You’re not hopeless. You’re just sloppy with your wand movements.” Kyungsoo says watching him.

Sehun snorts, “At least you’re not Chanyeol, he’s broken snapped his wand how many times. Remember that time he tried to hex me and because he’s so clumsy the spell hit Professor Sprout.”

Chanyeol sinks into his seat, sliding his wand into the sleeve of his robe.

“Chanyeol wasn’t the one to sit on his wand on multiple occasions,” Kyungsoo shoots a raised eyebrow at Sehun.

“At least mine is flexible,” Sehun sticks his nose up.

“Are we going to study or just insult one another?” the Veela asks, blinking expectantly at Kyungsoo, as if he should be the one enforcing focus back on their main task. It irks Kyungsoo to no end. That is his job, and the fact the boy has him pinned down exactly gets under his skin.

“Right, Soo,” Sehun purses his lips opening his book that creeks with disuse, “Help me.”

 

 

After studying and very much not studying, Kyungsoo gathers his things as the study group that has dwindled to just Baekhyun, Jongdae and Minseok, who finally showed up, and Sehun. He slows down when Minseok, Jongdae, and Sehun start discussing their next trip to Hogsmeade not noticing a figure cornering him.

When a hand lands on the last book to pick up, Kyungsoo looks up. Baekhyun has a teasing (cute) smile on his face, head cocked.

Kyungsoo raises an eyebrow, blood simmering. “Can I have my book?”

“Only if you tell me why you are ignoring me,” the Veela wages. His eyes flicker to a lighter shade, something more reflective and mesmerizing. Kyungsoo bites his tongue as the Veela tries to use his powers on him.

“What makes you think I am ignoring you? I barely know you.” Kyungsoo says dismissively, looking away immediately. Eye-contact only strengthens his power.

Baekhyun rests a hand on his hip with a poised eyebrow. “Then get to know me. Let’s go to Hogsmeade together.”

Kyungsoo stills, turning wildly to look at him and regretting it. Baekhyun is smirking. Chills run up Kyungsoo’s spine, a blush crawling up his neck. He can feel the word to agree pressing against his lips, a voice in his ear whispering to please Baekhyun. “Yes.”

Kyungsoo has betrayed himself.

Baekhyun’s smile widens smugly, then bounds on his toes with shining eyes, “Great! Can’t wait. Make sure to wear your glasses. You look cuter with them on.” His hand reaches out and barely brushes Kyungsoo’s skin, and by that simple touch, Kyungsoo shivers feeling little shocks spark at the touch.

He feels like he has just been stupifyed as the Veela and the rest of their friends leave the library with Jongdae’s cackles bringing Kyungsoo back to reality.

Was he just asked out? And did he just say yes? Bloody Veelas.

 

 

Kyungsoo really isn’t trying to expect anything when he walks to the courtyard. And after debating all night on whether he would show up, he assumed he could at least get butterbeer out of going on a date with the Veela. He already has the perfect alibi if Baekhyun tries to do anything funny and Kyungsoo can escape from his clutches.

News also spread that the popular Beauxbaton had asked Kyungsoo out. He’s seen many students shoot him glares leading up to the weekend of the Hogsmeade trip. Part of him just wanted to fuel their dislike for him, pride that he was able to get the Veela interested in him, but then remembers how he shouldn’t care. He especially shouldn’t be anticipating this time with the Veela. Baekhyun is already messing with his emotions and Kyungsoo can’t even blame this new development on his powers.

He gets to the courtyard, spotting Baekhyun lounging near the gate on one of the stone benches. His legs are stretched out in front of him, skinnies hugging the firm skin underneath. His eyes are immediately focused on Kyungsoo across the courtyard.

Kyungsoo stops. Surrounding Baekhyun are some of their friends and a few others Kyungsoo doesn’t know well, but he knows their names. He cautiously approaches, tensing when Baekhyun shoots up from the bench and grins widely.

“Ready?” Baekhyun asks.

“Oh, Kyungsoo, you are joining us?” Jongin asks.

Us?

“Yeah, I invited him,” Baekhyun eyes him strangely.

Oh. Kyungsoo feels stupid now. It isn’t a date at all. Baekhyun included him. Kyungsoo can’t even be mad although he really wants to be. He let the Veela’s powers get the best of him.

Kyungsoo swallows wanting to return back to his room and wallow, but Jongin is smiling expectantly, and even if Jongin doesn’t have emotion manipulation like the Veela, he does have the softest brown eyes that has the power to make you feel guilty for even breathing. Sehun is there too, looking far too self-satisfied at the appearance of Kyungsoo.

“Let’s go,” Kyungsoo says weakly.

 Baekhyun doesn’t walk with Kyungsoo on the way there. He’s surrounded by some sixth year Ravenclaws, but Kyungsoo could feel his eyes glance back at him every so often, and Kyungsoo pettily forced a smile or laughter to bubble as Jongin shares his misadventures over the summer while he was on an internship with protecting unicorn fields.

The group splits off when they reach the village. Kyungsoo decides to join the group going to Honeydukes. He doesn’t bother looking behind to see if Baekhyun is following him, but when there’s a light pressure and the same shock he felt when Baekhyun had touched him the first time, he isn’t surprised to see the Veela matching his footsteps. His eyebrows are pulled together in concern.

“You okay?” Baekhyun asks, this time slipping his hand through the spaces between Kyungsoo’s fingers.

A sense of calm runs over Kyungsoo. Bloody Veela powers trying to control his feelings. It’s sadly working.

“I didn’t expect so many people to join us.”

Kyungsoo snorts, rolling his eyes as he turns to look at Baekhyun, “What did you expect? Half the school loves you because of you are attractive and have these telepathic emotion control like some wizard therapist. Honestly, I should have never agreed, but you used Veela craft on me.”

Baekhyun stops, “Veela craft? You think I altered your emotions to come with me to Hogsmeade?”

Kyungsoo gives him a pointed look. They are in the middle of the cobbled street and students are passing, giving them looks, but Kyungsoo couldn’t care less.

Baekhyun barks out a laugh, “I didn’t use my ‘Veela craft’ on you.” He puts Kyungsoo’s words in finger quotation marks, “I asked you out knowing you’d say yes because you’ve been staring at since the first day I arrived. I thought, oh this boy is interested in me, maybe too shy to approach me, which is something I am not used to, then you play hard to get in the library, and now you claim I forced you to agree. You are quite the charmer,” Baekhyun chuckles with disbelief, but his eyes flash darker, pain.

“You really didn’t use your Veela powers on me?”

“No,” Baekhyun shouts a little exasperated. “I’m a half-Veela. My powers draw people to me, but they can’t force you to do something you don’t want to. You agreed because you like me.”

Kyungsoo chokes, “I like you?”

Baekhyun nods, as if he’s been Kyungsoo’s conscience the entire time.

“I barely know you,” Kyungsoo tries to reason.

“That’s why we are here, aren’t we? Come on, I hear some chocolate frogs calling our names.” Baekhyun tightens his hold on Kyungsoo’s hand and pulls him into Honeydukes.

So maybe Kyungsoo is charmed by the real Baekhyun, but he’s sure when he strangely kisses Baekhyun’s cheek last night it has something to do with those bloody Veela powers.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I meant to write more, but I had a serious case of writer's block, so one day I will the second part that has more romance. Thank you to the mods for this fest and to the readers for reading!


End file.
